


Pretty Girl

by xxashleyxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Biting, F/M, Forest Sex, Rain Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 2 AU, Songfic, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: Damon chases Elena and takes what he wants. Set to "Pretty Girl (The Way)" by Sugarcult. Season 2-ish AU.  (Crosspost - Original Post Date: October 27, 2010)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the show The Vampire Diaries or Sugarcult's song.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, swearing and [angry] sex that teeters on the edge of non-con.
> 
> I wrote this in 2010 and am now bringing it over from FF.net as I am with the rest of my fics.

 

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

Her bare feet slapped hard against the ground, her toes squishing through the mud and getting tangled in the long, wet grass. The tears flew down her cheeks at a rapid pace as the wind whipped her face and flew through her hair. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the sky darkened by the second, the clouds getting angry and gray. She couldn't get away fast enough.

He had her backed against the wall at the boarding house, his hands on either side of her face, his hips squared against hers.

"Don't fuck with me, Elena," he growled against her, their faces nose-to-nose.

Elena whimpered as he pressed his forehead to hers. He was too close. She was uncomfortable. She couldn't breathe. She was feeling light-headed. She needed to get out.

"You've been doing this for weeks, Elena," he mumbled against her cheek, his hands turning her face so her other cheek pressed against the wall of the foyer. "Stop playing with me. I asked you to come over and you didn't hesitate, just like every time I call. You know you want me, you know you want _this_ ," he emphasized by thrusting his hips against hers. A high pitched whine of shock came out of her and she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut while he continued on. "You can't stand being without me. Admit it, Elena. You want to be with me."

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

She frantically shook her head as well as she could while her face remained in his tight grasp.

"Don't Damon, please," she begged, her eyes opening and turning towards him as best they could.

"Why? Why not?" he questioned, harshly.

"Because..." she choked out. “Damon, I can't breathe," she panted.

He smirked and pushed himself closer to her if that were even possible. "What do you mean? I'm not even holding your throat," he smiled, delicately running his fingertips along the side of her jaw and down her neck, wanting so badly to sink his teeth into her precious, silky smooth skin.

"You're...too close," she gasped out as she felt her eyes watering. She didn't know whether it was in fear of him and his actions or if it was a prelude to passing out.

He stepped away from her for a second, his movements almost resulting in her collapsing to the floor. She rubbed her now sore jaw and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Damon, what's wrong with you?" she questioned in a small voice.

"It's you, Elena. You're driving me insane. With your smug grins, and your witty retorts, your silky hair and your skin-tight jeans," he replied, running his hands along her thighs up to her hips.

She shoved at his hands, but he gripped her wrists in his as he smashed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily and forcefully.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head._

She winced at the initial rough contact, her shoulders tensing in response. With her eyebrows furrowed she realized she had no way around it. He had her between a rock and a hard place; nowhere to go, no one to call. She was screwed, figuratively and potentially literally as well if she couldn't get out of there. Who knew how far Damon would push it?

She slowly started to respond to his harsh kiss, her lips brushing much softer against his. He smiled into the kiss. Or maybe it was a smirk? She couldn't tell. She wasn't focusing.

Damon's cell phone sitting on the end table by the stairway vibrated along the varnished wood, followed by an annoyingly loud and high pitched ring. Damon audibly groaned, turning his head slightly towards the phone. He looked back at Elena before grinning, "Don't move, Elena. Or else," he warned.

He stepped away from her slowly, moving himself towards the interruption. Before he even got halfway there, Elena bolted for the front door that was seconds away from where Damon had pinned her to the wall previously.

Damon didn't even need to turn around to know that she was already out the door and halfway down the path from the house. He smirked as he continued toward the phone, ignoring the no-name number appearing on the phone's screen. He looked at the open door and felt a cool breeze rush in as thunder erupted in the distance.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Like hell if she knew where she was going. One of her ballerina flats had fallen off early in her run and she just kicked her other one off to help quicken her sprint. Now she was regretting it as her feet were sticky and wet thanks to the mud under her heels. Damn the rain and damn the dark clouds rolling in over her head. She didn't realize when she started crying this hard. Partly from the rushing wind, partly from the raindrops every so often falling on her face and partly from the fear Damon had evoked in her.

Sure, maybe she was denying it. Maybe she did feel something for Damon. Ever since Katherine came back and took Stefan from her, she'd needed comfort. She needed somebody to talk to who knew everything. Damon was that somebody. Initially it was to help heal her heart. Somewhere along the line, Damon became attached. Scary attached. He was always calling her over, always visiting her. Sometimes it was sweet. Shortly ago he brought her flowers, a bunch of gorgeous red roses. Her heart had melted, and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. A friendly gesture as she placed the roses in a vase that remained to this moment on her nightstand.

But now, he was scary. He was threatening. He had so much power and she had to admit, normally she wouldn't be this scared. Normally she'd stand up and fight back, but something about this time, something was wrong. He was forceful. She knew he wanted to fuck her. She shivered at the thought while she winced at the twigs scratching at her feet and arms. He wanted to be rough, and he was going to take her and she'd better be willing or things would get worse. _Damn the Salvatore's for living in a home next to a damn forest_ as she fumbled over tree branches that had been knocked to the ground.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

Before she noticed what had happened, she was ass down in the mud, dirty splashes landing on her face and in her hair. She cried out at the initial pain of falling so hard to the ground and she reached for her head. She wiped the strands of mud off her face with the backs of her hands. Her eyes closed, she tried to breathe deeply, a calming motion to help soothe her pain and regulate her heart from her frantic run. She looked up and shivered while her tears returned.

Damon smirked down at her, his arms crossed against his chest, eyes dark and angry, dark veins threatening under his skin.

"I thought I told you not to move, Elena," he stated in a tone bordering on scolding.

She had no words. This was it. He was going to kill her, suck her dry or shove her against the ground and take everything he wanted.

She gulped and waited.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" he questioned, squatting down in front of her with a threatening smile.

She shook her head in response. She couldn't say anything if she wanted to. Her throat was harsh and dry, aching along with the rest of her body.

"That's too bad. I like a girl who's willing to fight back." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to stand on her bruised, yet not bloody feet.

"So, Elena, what will it be? Are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to take it from you?"

She knew by _it_ he meant sex. She wasn't stupid. She'd been preparing for this since he'd shoved her against that wall.

She didn't nod. She didn't shake her head. She stood still, her body trembling as he stood about a foot away.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love_

"No answer? That's fine." He pushed her backwards until tree bark ungratefully dug into the skin on her back through her shirt. She winced and her eyes fell shut. She started to feel dizzy again, her body sticky, her hair matted with mud, clothes sweaty and dirty, skin clammy to the touch. He didn't bother nicely taking any of her clothes off. He didn't care whether she'd ever get to wear them again so he tore them off; her shirt falling in two pieces to the ground below her, her jeans ripping loudly, falling in tatters next to them. He grabbed her thighs roughly, sliding her up the rough bark of the tree. Tears sprung to her eyes quickly and she sobbed, her forehead falling towards him, resting on his shoulder as he held her up.

With one hand placed on her ass, he reached his other hand down to his jeans, easily unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper. He shoved them past his hips before leaning into her, his lips catching hers. He was gentle this time, his kiss not slow but less forceful than earlier, his lips still pushing to glide against hers. His hand held her cheek while his tongue grazed her top lip, followed by her bottom. A moan escaped her lips but she didn't know why. Surely this was not what she wanted. She didn't want to be half naked against an oak tree, her back becoming red and raw, mud clinging to her skin. She didn't want Damon grinding into her, his lips smoothing themselves against hers. Or did she?

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

When his tongue tried to make its way between her lips and into her mouth, she let it. Her tongue even reached out to caress his in turn. Her breathing was become ridged and harsh and thunder evoked a whine from Elena's throat. She broke free of his kiss, looking into his dark eyes.

"Damon..."

"What? Can't take a little thunder...a little rain?" he questioned, kissing at her neck.

She craned her neck to the side, giving him better access, her eyes closing as she relished in the feeling even after running from him earlier.

Raindrops slowly started to fall, soft and slow at first then hard and unforgiving. Elena gasped at the cool drops falling onto her very visible skin and Damon laughed softly. He reached for her bra, even taking the time to unhook it and pull it from her body. He roughly pushed his hips against hers with enough strength to use them to hold her body up. His two hands gripped her breasts. She winced at his action; his cold, calloused hands pawing at her but his soft lips fell to her skin, softly, wetly kissing her skin. A moan slipped out of her again, unintentionally. His tongue encircled a nipple, his teeth scraping across it, causing Elena's back to arch into him. His tongue gently soothed twinge of pain caused by his teeth immediately and he reached his hand to her underwear. He tore the sides of her panties, causing them to release their hold around Elena's hips and Damon pulled them off of her body, throwing them to their growing clothing pile in the grass.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get 'em out of your head_

Damon pushed his boxers down his hips and returned one of his hands to her ass, holding her up. His eyes rose up to meet hers and they bore into her. It was almost as if his dark eyes were asking for permission, but she knew they weren't because she didn't have time to nod or scream before he pushed himself all the way inside of her.

Elena cried out at the feeling of him, not expecting his fast movement. His lips covered hers as he started to push and pull himself in and out of her depths. Her back scratched painfully against the bark of the damn oak tree, her hair became glued to her face from the rain pouring down on them and her thighs hurt from his harsh hold on them. He angled her body to get more of his cock inside of her, his skin slapping against hers, creating an almost cringe-worthy noise from the wet, slippery skin's contact.

"Damon..." she almost whined.

Damon opened his previously clenched-shut eyes and looked up at her. "Hm?" he questioned without using words.

"Please," she begged.

Neither knew really what for, but Damon nodded at her. He kissed her neck, returning her body to a more comfortable position, as comfortable as one could get being rubbed against a tree. He reached between them, lightly rolling her clit between his fingers. He felt Elena's chest rising and falling faster between them, her breaths coming out in pants, moans spilling from her lips at an almost constant pace. He smiled.

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

_It's the way he's in your mind_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

"Elena..." he growled lightly.

She nodded against his shoulder, her forehead falling to rest there.

"Will you come for me?" he questioned in a whisper. She nodded, sighing against him.

"Come on Elena," he prodded. He moved his lips to her ear, his hand reaching up. "Come," he breathed, his left pinching her right nipple.

Elena gasped as she felt her orgasm overwhelm her. Her inner muscles clenched around Damon, a warm fire burning inside of her contrasting against the cold rain pouring down on the outside of her. Damon felt her pulling at his cock, his toes curling inside his shoes, his eyes fluttering closed as his fangs protruded from inside of his gums and sunk unexpectedly into Elena's soft, flushed neck while he simultaneously came inside of her with a groan. Elena mewled, her teeth clenching at the unwelcome feeling. He smiled, sated as he lapped at the blood slowly spilling from the puncture wounds.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love_

They shared a moment of silence, Elena's hands on Damon's shoulders, her forehead pressed to his. Damon hands remained at her hips, holding her body to his rather than pushing it against the harsh tree behind her. After a few minutes, Elena picked her head up and she looked at him. She didn't smile, but she didn't scowl. Her face was as monotone as her voice would be if she had any words to share. Damon's right had reached up to run through Elena's soaked and tangled hair.

"Thank you," he stated and it sounded odd to her ears. Odd not only because those were two words Damon rarely said, but odd because of the position they were in, because of the actions they'd just done.

Elena chose not to reply to it, so she just stared back at him. He released her legs back to the ground and she wobbled a bit. He ran his finger along the bite marks turning a dark shade of purple.

"Pretty girl..." he sighed.

**FIN.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love!


End file.
